


fever dreams

by iesha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU in which Shiro and Lance start dating early on, Lance has allergies, M/M, Shiro is a little shit but also is the best, Year of Shance 2019, sfw, yall i was a giggling mess while i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesha/pseuds/iesha
Summary: “Babe,” Shiro cooed, and Lance felt the mattress dip beside him as Shiro settled down beside him. “I told you to tell Coran before it got worse,” He chastised lightly, slipping his hand under Lance’s blanket to rest on his back as he rubbed comforting circles onto his skin.Lance turned his head to look at him, frowning childishly up at Shiro’s face. “I did! Coran said I probably touched an alien plant and it gave me a weird, allergic response. Space allergies, Shiro! I thought I had left those behind on Earth, but nooooo. In space, allergies have to come a flu with them, too.” He said sarcastically.-In which Lance has to suffer through allergy symptoms AND the flu, and Shiro is the most caring boyfriend.





	fever dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another Year of Shance 2k19 submission! For March, I decided to combine both the 'dreams' and 'allergies' prompt into one fic because me and my friends have been joking around about fever dreams a lot and allergy season is very well upon us.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are always appreciated!

“Shiro,” Lance croaked, banging on the Black Paladin’s door twice. “Let me in.” He rested his enclosed fist against the metal door, ears straining to pick up on any telling noise on the other side. He sniffed, feeling his head pound at the effort, and pulled the blanket that was draped over his shoulders tighter around his body.

 

“ _Shirooooo,_ ” He began to whine, cheek hitting the door as his strength slowly began fading away. He stood there for a moment, lips downturned in annoyance, and tried to fight the shivers that ransacked his body. “Don’t be an asshole…” He mumbled.

 

The doors slid open, and Lance fell directly onto Shiro’s chest. He leaned into the warmth. 

 

“Uh. Hi, Lance.” Shiro greeted, amused. “Something wrong?”

 

Lance scowled, but it lacked heat. “What took you so long?”

 

Shiro placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders, and gently pushed him backwards so Lance could see his face. A towel hung over one of Shiro’s shoulders. Water still clung to the curve of his jaw, and damp hair hung over his eyes.

 

He smiled apologetically, and Lance’s fever-ridden heart beat even harder. “Sorry, I was taking a shower. I rushed out as fast as I could.”

 

Lance was still pouting. “I’m sick.” He deadpanned. “Let me in.”

 

Shiro feigned a heavy sigh, but he was smiling. “The rooms all yours, your Highness.” He said, stepping to the side so Lance could sulk into the room.

 

Lance padded in, Shiro following closely behind and taking care not to step on the trailing blanket behind him. The doors slid shut with a soft whizz, and Lance heard Shiro hang his towel on the back of bathroom door.

 

To put it lightly, Lance felt like shit. Everything inside of him was trying to push its way out of its container. He groaned, and gently lowered himself onto Shiro’s bed, pressing his face into Shiro’s pillows. He whined loudly again.

 

“Babe,” Shiro cooed, and Lance felt the mattress dip beside him as Shiro settled down beside him. “I _told_ you to tell Coran before it got worse,” He chastised lightly, slipping his hand under Lance’s blanket to rest on his back as he rubbed comforting circles onto his skin.

 

Lance turned his head to look at him, frowning childishly up at Shiro’s face. “I did! Coran said I probably touched an alien plant and it gave me a weird, allergic response. _Space allergies,_ Shiro! I thought I had left those behind on Earth, but _nooooo_. In space, allergies have to come a flu with them, too.” He said sarcastically.

 

“Did Coran tell you how to cure it?”

 

Lance pouted. “He said I just have to let it do it’s thing, and it’d go away by itself.”

 

Shiro frowned, and propped his head onto his prosthetic hand. “How bad is it?”

 

Lance sniffed in response. “I feel like I’m going to die.”

 

“You won’t _die…_ pass out maybe, but not die.”

 

“ _Shiro!”_

 

There was a flutter of limbs as Lance weakly pushed against his boyfriend as he laughed. When he realised Shiro wasn’t budging, he huffed and flipped around so that his back was facing Shiro. “ _Asshole.”_ Lance grumbled, feeling undignified.

 

Shiro tried to reign his laughter. “I’m sorry! Lance. Lance, I’m sorry. You just look so _cute_ -”

 

Lance glared weakly. “Stop objectifying me!”

 

Shiro breathed deeply, and silenced his chuckles. He moved closer to Lance, moving his hand so his fingers brushed against the nape of Lance’s neck gently. “I’m sorry,” Shiro repeated genuinely. “What can I do?”

 

Anger immediately forgotten, Lance pouted again. “I don’t know. I’m cold and achy all over, and I think I have a fever.” He said, leaning into Shiro’s hand.

 

Shiro frowned, and slipped his hand under the hem of Lance’s shirt. “You are really warm. Do you want some water? Maybe a wet cloth?”

 

Lance shivered at his touch. “No. No, just… just here with me for a little while. Please?”

 

“Of course,” Shiro replied softly. He lowered himself onto the pillows and shifted closer until his chest touched Lance’s back, his hand resting on the smooth skin of Lance’s abdomen. He placed a gentle kiss against Lance’s neck. “Try to get some sleep.”

 

“I’ll have fever dreams.” Lance mumbled, only now noticing how heavy his eyelids were.

 

“Will I be in them?”

 

Lance paused before responding. “If you want to be,”

 

Shiro hummed. “Dream of me then.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but smile, eyes slipping close. “Aye aye, captain.”

 

He fell asleep to the sound of Shiro’s soft chuckle as he pulled another blanket over both of them.

 

\--

 

“-and then I jumped into the ocean, which was actually just a backyard pool. And you were there, but you were a mermaid, I think? I dunno, it was weird, but you looked really hot so I wasn’t complaining. No one found it weird that there was a hot mermaid in our backyard pool, Shiro! I was shitting myself!”

 

Shiro watched Lance as he sped through the details of his dream, head propped on his hand again and a fond smile pulling at his lips. They were still wrapped in blankets, but Lance had twisted around so that he faced Shiro, his body resting on his arm.

 

“And then what happened?” Shiro prompted, enjoying the way Lance’s sleep-ridden voice rose bumps down his arms.

 

Lance sat up properly and cupped Shiro’s cheeks with both of his hands urgently. “You stood up! You stood up and _took off your tail,_ Shiro.”

 

Shiro blinked, cheeks squished between Lance’s soft palms. “That sounds… suggestive?”

 

Lance sighed dramatically. “You’re telling me. I thought we were gonna bang in my backyard pool.”

 

Shiro choked. “That’s way too public.”

 

Lance nodded, disappointed. “That’s what I said too. I woke up before I could hear what you replied with.”

 

“I’m sure dream Shiro would’ve found an alternative.” Shiro grinned. He brought a hand up to brush Lance’s bangs out of his eyes. “Do you at least feel better?”

 

Lance shrugged. “More or less. I’m sweating like crazy. Nothing a kiss won’t fix, though. Am I right?”

 

Shiro gave him a flat look. “You’re sick.” He reminded Lance.

 

Lance rolled his eyes, dropping his hands from Shiro’s cheeks. “And?” He said exasperatedly.

 

“ _And_ what if I get sick? Last time I checked, no one else can pilot the Black Lion.”

 

“Just one peck on the cheek.” Lance promised. “Please?”

 

Shiro hated when Lance said ‘please’, because it made him want to drop everything and comply to whatever Lance was asking for. He held Lance’s eyes for a total of two seconds before Lance said it again, and his resolve crashed. Shiro sighed, and Lance knew he had won. Lance turned his chin and pointed at his cheek.

 

Shiro’s hand went up to bring Lance’s face down to his mouth, inches away from Lance’s cheek when Lance quickly turned back around. Shiro’s lips pressed against Lance’s. Shiro had half a mind to pull back right then and there, only he was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Lance’s lips smiling against his own.

 

“If I get sick…” Shiro warned half-heartedly.

 

“You’ll what?” Lance taunted, knowing exactly how to pull Shiro’s strings.

 

Shiro didn’t trust himself to speak.

 

Lance hummed smugly against his mouth. “You can tell me all about your fever dreams.”

 

Shiro gave up, and gently pushed Lance down against the pillows.

 

\---

 

Three days later, Lance awoke to urgent knocks against his door. He pulled himself out of bed, still half asleep, and wondered vaguely what time it was. He unlocked the door, and it slid open by itself.

 

Shiro stood in the hallway, hair askew and nose tinted red.

 

“I’m sick.” He announced nasally, sounding somewhat defeated. “I hope you’re ready to hear about my fever dream.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh as he moved aside to let Shiro in.


End file.
